Battle Rhythm (series)
Battle Rhythm ''(often abbreviated to ''BR) is a 2013 video game franchise developed/published by Draconian Games, being first release in December 2013. The fighting game project is created by Maximilian Dood (Maximilian Christiansen). Development In 2010, Maximilian Dood haves created Music Project to make fighting game call "Battle Rhythm" who being release in December 2013 at needing for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One only. In 2011 later, Max haves allready created company at worldwide call Draconian Games before he meeting Dragon-Kid (who is from DeviantArt). After that, Max is only who maded deal within, combines of music and the martial arts. Yea yea, music and martial arts are combines into game, duh. Looking at respect for most impress i made in Steam at the time. At needing reveal characters to be long releases after to wait see combat mechanics while Dragon-Kid is writed in DF-Zone. Story Battle Rhythm Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 30th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. List of Games Main series * Battle Rhythm Characters Across multi characters from each fighting games. For reason, the first game of Battle Rhythm will announced release in December 2013 that will maded for Maxmilian Dood. Appearances for Carlos and Rina only with each characters. At all installments can be playable without Ken Lee, but if also can being each games and searching being prequel. Battle Rhythm * Abadoln: '''An chronicles of the champion, who made waiting on the 1st International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, that's who brought defeated by Cavevin, the legendary Rhythmic Warrior. * '''Adam Vladmir: '''The Fabulous DJ of the Europe at the greatest, the followed legacy of the knows the Rhythm Fighter of his big brother, Jon Vladimir, gaved him power music at Rhythm Energy. * '''Adriana Salazar: The cousin of Carlos from Baja California, and a Lucha Libre fangirl. Wants to compete with the objective of saving Lucha Libre AAA from corrupt politicians whom they attempt to close its headquarters. * Amadeus Swietoslaw: A religious priest from Poland. He's was unjustly blamed in the Catholic Church and competes in order to clear his name and reveal the truth regarding a raunchy priest. * Amy Albahra: '''The robot female attacker who desides to find and search the mysterious powerful of shadow figure. * '''Andrew Lumpus: '''The most veteran soldier of German in the world, Andrew was a trully politics and brings the conquest to the battlefield like his grandfather. * '''Barky: The incredible skunk anthropomorphic of the biggest threat, he is the one who is rap at the hip hop, Barky wants to take back to the tournament after he's lost everytime. * Barney and Craig: '''The loyalist veteran who haves the greatest skills to enter the tournament, he decides the knows about his girlfriend Tammy, as the same aged but he haves 10 aged. * '''Blade Crusader: One of the champion on 28th International Touranment of Rhythmic Martial Arts who beated by Ken Lee than until he must save everyone from the shadow figure. * Blazer: '''Former Puroresu star who was expelled from New Japan Pro Wrestling after revealing that he's working with Yakuza boss Masaru Hojo. Has a dislike towards the latter's own son Takeru. * '''Brick Blackford: '''The professional gamer and the regredding of cheating instead for the most happening, he must recover and fixed until he competed in tournament. * '''Captain Lyrus: '''A superpowered being from Argus Dimension. He's the younger twin brother of Doctor Giga. However, he's actually heroic and wants to take Doctor Giga down. * '''Carol Reuben: '''The strongest half-robot, half-human create by Dr. Wile E. Reuben, the most science in the world who maked illegal experimentation after he died by Brad Liddell. * '''Carlos Velásquez: Our main protagonist. A wanderer who enters the 30th Rhytmic Martial Arts Tournament in order to duel Don Z, the man responsible for the defeat of his mentor Ken Lee. * Cavevin: The Pre-Order of Battle Rhythm. The legendary Rhythmic Warrior of the greatest fighter ever, he is strong caveman at beating each tournaments but is being retricted at the ends of the 16th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, in the new generation he will be returns. * Damian Williams: A WWE Superstar who enters the tournament in order to make a name for himself. He's also a narcissistic selfie-taker. * Doctor Giga: The shadow figure and Final Boss of Battle Rhythm. A dictator from the Argus Dimension who conquered many alternate dimensions before and decides to conquer Earth for one reason... he hates music. * Don Z: The Sub-Boss. A former Reggaeton singer who was expelled from the discographic company Candela Boricua due to a fight with the chairman. He's now serving as the top henchman of the shadow figure. * Dr. Luckerstein: '''The mad science who is the arch-rival of Dr. Wile E. Reuben, he's started the biggest experiment and brings the some materials from the shadow figure. * '''Dyerder: '''Sacrifice sorcerer of the Horror Dimension who is forgotten of the universe and seens the sacrifices of people will many dies. * '''Edward Twilight: '''Former psycho monster to search and merged on the Vatican City, from the past he doesn't remember what happen to became the monster. * '''Frank Wastestein: '''The professional bushido fighter of the cage fighter, he decides the trained at the art of bushido, he is formely veteran of 27th tournament. * '''Garrett McRae: A "tough-as-nails" UFC competitor who also happens to be the main vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads". Wants to show that the Metal is the superior music genre in the world. * Ginger Lombardi: '''The fabulous gangster female who haves regredding for a moment, she is the most rival of Tammy who reach out in school. * '''Harley Xander: '''The greatest extreme roller blading of the world, she is the best and awesome, gived more money and bring most strategy but if have being sexual. * '''IcRAM: '''An worst robot mechanic and the creation of Denny Klilet, but then he decides is the one of the worst nightmare after deactivated, the unknown is the urban legend. * '''Iván Díaz: A class clown, bully hunter and also a childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers. After arresting his adoptive father, Maximiliano Guzmán, a crime lord, he enters to clean his country's reputation and to fight for the defenseless. * Jacob Moses: A bodyguard hired by a shadow figure to infiltrate and then kill with every competitor in the tournament, however, he knows that said figure would outlive his usefulness. * Jake Quadra: '''The brute and punk desides to join the tournament where did haves seens above for Iván who wants to compete the 30th Tournament for reason. * '''Joaquín Ortiz: The friendly rival of Carlos. Enters the tournament to seek a good fight and to flirt with every female competitor, minus Adriana, his childhood friend. * John Holt: '''Highly talented opera singer from Ireland who competes in order to save the Auditorium he always works from its unexpected closing at the hands of a corrupt major. * '''Kali Temolta: The one of the best Rhythm Fighter of the world who is the best shot, she was a younger at 10 aged at beating in 17th International Tournament. * Kamazite: The one of the strongest Rhythmic Combat veteran ever seen before, he complains it the Registration Act above he was young and returning to the tournament. He is Arch-Nemesis of Carlos. * Kastor Euklideus: Condecorated Rhythmic Combat veteran and the mentor figure of the Rhythm Battlers, akin to Mortal Kombat's very own Raiden. He's aware of the dangers the Rhythm Battlers are awaiting in the Tournament. * Knifemare: '''The demonic supernatural from the Horror Dimension that knows above the dangerous person, he decides to killed families and the childrens instead. * '''Larra Jaskruad: '''The daughter of the emperor Jaskruad, who left forgotten goes to the war against each others wins the campaign and she must protecting from the shattered Argonian who responsible of this. * '''Lu Fong: The world's most renowed Kung Fu Cinema superstar who idolized Bruce Lee as a child. Has a tendency to sneak in every party possible. * Marion Hansen: '''A distinguished member of the League of Spies from Norway. Seeks to find her former teammate Natalie Volkova and return to her senses because she insists that working for the shadow figure is not a good idea. * '''Murdock Jameson: An underground circuit fighter and one of the two survivors of a family massacre led by a terrorist cult of serial killers alongside with his sister Shantel. Wants to defeat Don Z, who tried to kill them once. * Natalie Volkova: A professional assassin who used to be the master of both Adriana and Rina. Nowadays is ordered to kill her former students by a shadow figure, hovever, she's aware that said figure would oust her. * Nigel Hanna: '''A known specifical hawaiian who is places at a good music. He is the latest Alola music career and the idolized Maria Simpiian. * '''Oscar Albus: '''The former assassin of Hallowers Code, the following the biggest threat and the Kamazite's enemies, his mission to rescure his boss from the hands of Don Z. * '''Patrick Jones: '''The leader of a Biker Gang called The Wildborn Ones. He's the self-proclaimed rival of Garrett McRae, and wants a rematch in the tournament after losing against him in a bar brawl days ago. * '''Paulina Guzmán: The adopt sister of Iván Díaz who is the bully and also being respection as the daughter of the crime lord, she being strength unliked her brother. * Professor Milo: '''The greatest good professor, he is the teacher of Ștefan and Vermana and the creator of UKO (Undefeat Kenic Ovender). * '''Ravanillia: '''The corrupted personality from the past doesn't what happen being respection of evil until she compete the tournament, only Doctor Giga can figured out what did. * '''Raystrom: '''Air force pilot from the Cyberpunk Dimension. Has a heated revenge against Doctor Giga for killing his fellow comrades during one of the dictator's interdimensional conquests. * '''Recknoid: '''Evil clown from the Mattersville, he is the most fearless and the evil of world after he died, he respons to competed the tournament to ends his revenge. * '''Reggie Weimann: A pro-ambiental caretaker who enters the tournament after seeing that greedy businessmen are ordering the destruction of a sacred preservation area in his country. * Rina Yamanaka: Our main heroine. A half-mexican J-Pop Idol who enters the tournament so she can rescue her younger sister Sayaka, who's kidnapped by Don Z. * Ringieana: '''The origami killer before she died in 7 years, formerly as the singer pop and the biggest rival of Rina Yamanaka who is respect for the best J-Pop Idol. * '''Salvia: '''The female alien from the planet Vantical who haves fallen into the earth and search to helping people, if is Andrew's love interest. * '''Shantel Jameson: The younger sister of Murdock and a famous Women's Bantamweight Boxing Champion. Like her brother, she also plans to take down Don Z for trying to kill her months ago. * Sherif White: 'The former criminal on modern and was the member of Karnagon, however he kill his boss, Nime until he became the Sheriff for how came be happening. * 'Ștefan Bravu: '''The inferior warrior who playing piano as greatest, at he is trained by his teacher of piano, Lalu Trinco. That until he really furious above the criminal goes being known path. * '''Takeru Hojo: The son of Masaru, a Yakuza boss. A prodigy since his childhood, he was ordered by his father to kill his former middle school classmate Rina, only to discover that his father is working with a shadow figure, and is now atoning for his past by competing in the tournament. * Tammy and Cameron: '''Two best friends of complains it, Tammy was a nice girl at 8 aged and she meeting the griffin, Cameron. Both are together to rescure her grandparents from the shadow figure, she haves a nicely and being respection of music for kids. * '''Tazer Lincoln: '''The strongest fighter at know as the Boxer, the one who decides to find and defeat Shantel Jameson. * '''Tomas Cristiano: A cheerful samba dancer who enters the tournament so he wants to promote his latest carnival to the world, otherwise, his dream wouldn't be realized if he loses. * UKO (Undefeat Kenic Ovender): An ultimate lifeform was created by Professor Milo, the most stronger fighter who haves enter in 15th Tournament, he being captured by the shadow figure who wants to control him. * Valerie Hickenbottom: '''Teenage aerobics instructor from Australia who is Carlos #1 fan. Competes in the tournament so she will meet him in person. * '''Vang: '''The lone warrior of the Troner Kingdom, emperor Jaskruad's friendly, he decides to help his lover, Larra to fights back against the dictator of Argus Dimension. * '''Vermana Taskrusses: '''The half-goth, half-egyptian who is lived in Egypt at the Jarankia Streets, who is the upset girl and being aggressive to don't judge for each everyone. * '''Vortality: '''The skeleton inferno and the formely champion of the 20th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts. He is the arch-nemesis of Kali who brought to eliminated. Trivia * The story is showing writed that made be Kastor, who is narrated of stories. * The trailer is first shown in-universe on Lee Chaolan's ''Special Project Reveal Party''. * Combines the music motif with martial arts (Hey! It worked on ''Kamen Rider Gaim''''' with the fruit motif combined with medieval warrior suits while taking place in the present). * The game is combines between fighting and music. * Recording Battle Rhythm, is the codenamed was the "Music Project". Category:Draconian Games